Tangled in Seaweed
by Hibernia12
Summary: Annabeth is the lost princess of her kingdom with 70 foot long magic hair. Percy is a rogue thief who stumbles upon Annabeth in her hidden tower. What events will ensue? (basically Tangled, but with changed characters, and maybe some plot twists)
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a very fun story, and in fact it isn't even mine. This is a story of a girl called Annabeth, and it begins with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Now, picture if you will, an old woman, hunched over, grey hair, just not very nice looking. Remember her, she's kind of important.

Well, centuries pass, and a hop, skip and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen, well she was about to have a baby and she got sick, really sick. She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle, or in this case, a magic golden flower.

Remember that old woman you pictured, She's the one who found the magic flower, and instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, mother Hera, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do was sing a special song.

Flower gleam and glow,  
>Let your power shine,<br>Make the clock reverse,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>What once was mine.

Alright, you get the gist, she sings, she turns young, creepy right? The soldiers in the kingdom found the flower despite Hera's attempts to hide it. The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint, that's Annabeth. To celebrate her birth the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. Then that moment ended.

Mother Hera broke into the castle and tried to cut some of the child's hair. But it just turned brown and Hera got older. She stole the child and just like that...gone.

The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess. But deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Hera raised the child. Hera had found her new magic flower. And this time, she was determined to keep it hidden. When Annabeth wondered why she couldn't go outside, Hera would simply tell her that the world was a dangerous place. Filled with horrible selfish people. And that she must stay there where she was safe.

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in hopes that one day their lost princess would return.

**AN: a little too much like the movie i know but that's kinda the point. Please tell me if it sounds like its gunna be good. and also, if you have any ideas of plot twists that aren't like the movie i can try to fit them into the story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: just a side note, i may or may not add the songs. We shall see how it goes. And i don't own Tangled or PJO**

Pascal the owl flew out onto the window sill in a slight panic. She would find him and then he would loose the game. He blended himself with the flower pot on the sill, as it was the same colour as he was, and waited, panting. Annabeth threw open the window shutters all the way expecting to find Pascal.

"HAH!" she said but didn't see him, but she did know where he would be, "Well, I guess Pascal's not hiding out here." She faked so he would let his guard down. Pascal chuckled to himself but suddenly felt Annabeth's hair wrap around his tail and yank him up into the air. "Gotcha!" the girl exclaimed. Pascal cried out in surprise. Annabeth let him down.

"That's twenty-two for me. How about twenty three out of forty five?" She asked the little grey owl. Pascal just rolled his eyes, "Okay, well, what do you want to do?" Annabeth asked. Pascal cooed and pointed outside with his wing. "Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do you." Pascal just gave her a dead-panned look and stuck his tongue out, "Oh come on Pascal, it's not so bad in there." Annabeth said carrying the little owl back into the tower.

Annabeth had been living in that tower all her life. She had only one friend, and that was Pascal the miniature owl. She found stuff to do. such as at seven A.M. she did the chores. Sweep, polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up. Sweep again and by then it's like seven fifteen. So She'll read a book, or maybe two or three, add a few new paintings to her wall gallery. Annabeth will play guitar and knit and cook. But she always wondered when her life would actually begin. Then after lunch she would do puzzles and darts and baking. Papermaché, a bit of ballet and chess, pottery and ventriloquy, candle making. Then she'll stretch maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress. Then Annabeth will reread the books if she has time to spare. Paint the walls some more, there must be room somewhere. And then she'll brush and brush and brush and brush her 70 ft long hair. Stuck in the same place she's always been. And she'll keep wondering when will her life begin.

"Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like out there where they glow. Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go." Annabeth sang quietly to herself as she finished up her latest wall painting of the lights she saw only on her birthday, dreaming of seeing them for herself.

**AN: sorry it's so short. Im just going by the scenes in the movie. The next one will be about Percy (Flynn). Keep reviewing/favouriting/following. it keeps me going. Also, who should Percy's partners in crime be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so excited. This story had gotten great reviews. Thanks everyone! Here's the next instalment. **

Percy Jackson, thief, rogue, rapscallion, slid down the roof of one of the houses in the kingdom. His goal, the king and queens palace. He was followed by the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner. Travis had a scar running from the left side of his mouth to his chin. Conner had a scar from the right side of his mouth to under his chin. He also had an eye patch and didn't talk much. They had a job to do, steal the lost princess's crown, live like kings the rest of their lives.

Percy stopped just before they were about to swipe the crown on the roof top of the castle. It overlooked the entire kingdom. "Wow, I could get used to a view like this." He said gazing out.

"Percy come on!" Travis Stoll called impatiently. The brothers didn't like working with this nut job, but it got them paid.

"Hold on, yep, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle." Percy said cockily.

"We do this job, and you can buy your own castle." Travis said annoyed. He pulled Percy back by his collar and wrapped the rope around his waist so he could repel into the room with the crown. Percy repelled down right over the crown behind the guards. One of the guards sneezed heavily.

"Hay fever?" Percy asked after putting the crown into his satchel an leaning on the pedestal.

"Yeah." The guard said turning around. Percy was hauled up trying hard not to laugh. The guard then realized his mistake and sounded the alarm. But the Stoll brothers and Percy were already done and gone.

"I mean, can't you picture me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can. Oh the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day." Percy said as they ran from the kingdom to the woods. Little did they know how big that day would be.

**AN: sorry about the length again, but the next one will be slightly longer because it is a longer scene in the movie. Also sorry if the Stolls and Annabeth are a little OOC. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: keep the reviews coming! this is a longer chapter. I don't own Tangled or PJO! I am not adding the song fully to this one. It would take too long. Also sorry bout the late update**

Annabeth put her paints back into her paint box as she got very excited. She had just finished her latest painting of the floating lights on her birthday. Pascal was perched on her shoulder as she flew about the one-room tower.

"This is it. This is a very big day pascal." Annabeth said to Pascal with a giggle, "I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her." Just then a sing-song voice came from the ground under the window.

"Annabeth! Let down your hair!" Mother Hera called from the ground.

"It's time!" Annabeth said excitedly. Pascal chattered something to her that only she could understand. "I know, I know. Come on don't let her see you." Annabeth hid pascal behind a curtain as she went to retrieve her mother.

"Annabeth, I'm not getting any younger down here!" Hera called again, impatiently.

"Coming mother!" Annabeth called back as she slung her hair over a hook above the window. She let the end of it fall to the ground. Hera made a loop at the end and stepped into it. Annabeth pulled her up and soon Hera was sliding over the window sill. "Welcome home mother." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Oh, Annabeth, how you manage to do that everyday with out fail. It looks absolutely exhausting." Hera said dramatically. She cupped Annabeth's cheeks and Annabeth smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said slightly out of breath.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." Hera said poking Annabeth's nose with each word. Then she laughed as Annabeth's smile faded, "Oh, darling I'm just teasing." Annabeth chuckled uncertainly. Hera went to go look in her large mirror and began seeing if she was getting older.

"Alright, so mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day," Annabeth started, but Hera cut her off and turned Annabeth to face the mirror.

"Annabeth, look at that mirror. Do you know what I see? I see a strong confident, beautiful young lady." This made Annabeth smile, but Her a just pointed at the mirror image of Annabeth and said, "oh, look you're here too." with a laugh, "I'm just teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously."

"Okay, so mother I was thinking tomorrow-" Annabeth started to say but Hera cut her off.

"Annabeth, mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me dear? Then we'll talk." She said tiredly, while examining herself in the mirror and not liking the warts and grey hairs.

"Oh, of course mother!" Annabeth said as she rushed to set everything up. She pushed a large plush chair into the middle of the one-room tower and set up a stool in front of it. She then sat Hera onto the chair and handed her a brush and a section of her hair. She then sat down and sang rapidly,

"Flower gleam and glow  
>let your power shine,<br>Make the cock reverse,  
>bring back what once was mine.<p>

Heal what has been hurt,  
>change the fates design,<br>save what has been lost,  
>bring back what once was mine."<p>

She sang so fast, her golden hair didn't have time to slowly glow but it flashed and Hera turned young so fast that her hair flew up. She cried out in protest, "Annabeth!" But the girl didn't listen and kept chattering on.

"So mother, earlier I asked if tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond so I'm going to tell you, it's my birthday!" Annabeth said quickly, not pausing for a breath. Hera just shook her head in denial, making Annabeth's cheer crash slightly.

"No, no, no can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year" Annabeth realized she was joking and chuckled lightly.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing. Mother, I'm turning eighteen. And I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday. Actually what I want for quite a few birthdays..." Annabeth slowly gong into a mumble and fiddling with her hair. Hera interrupted her again.

"Annabeth please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah, blah, blah,...blah. It's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling." Hera said poking Annabeth on the nose. Annabeth finally couldn't keep it in anymore and blurted it out,

"Oh, I want to see the floating lights!" Everything kind of paused there for a second as Hera processed this then she said,

"What?" acting confused.

"Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." Annabeth said showing Hera her wall painting from before.

"Oh, you mean the stars." Hera said as if talking to a small child.

"That's the thing I've charted stars and they're always constant." Annabeth countered while pulling out her star charts, "But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that they're, They're meant for me. I need see them, Mother. And not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are." She said desperately.

"You want to go outside? Oh, why Annabeth." Hera said closing the curtains to the window, "Look at you as fragile as a flower and still just a sprout. You know why we stay in this tower, to keep you safe and sound." She said interrupting Annabeth's attempts to speak, "I guess i always knew this day was coming, that you would want to leave me," Hera said dramatically, "soon, but not yet, trust me dear, mother knows best."

"It's a scary world out there," Hera showed Annabeth fake pictures of scary things, "Ruffians, thugs, poison Ivy, quicksand. Cannibals, and snakes, the plague. Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth." She made scary noises in hopes of scaring the naive girl, "Mother's right here, I'll protect you, all I have is one request." she opened her arms for a frightened Annabeth to hug her, " Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Annabeth nodded sadly.

"I love you very much dear." Hera said lovingly.

"I love you more." Annabeth countered playfully.

"I love you most." Hera said back with a kiss on Annabeth's head.

"Goodbye, I'll see you in a bit my flower!" Hera called as she descended to the ground again for more supplies.

"And I'll be here." Annabeth said sadly. She let her hair swing out of the window and wished upon an unseen star for her life to begin.

**AN: there it is. Next chapter is with Percy. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Remember that Jesus is the reason for the season! 3 **


End file.
